dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of techniques used by Vegeta
A list of Vegeta's techniques and special abilities. Abilities Physical Abilities Considered to be a prodigy, even amongst high-class warriors, Vegeta is the powerful Prince of all Saiyans, with his own strength even surpassing that of his father at a young age. As a Saiyan, Vegeta possesses a vast array of superhuman physical attributes, which he has trained to God-like levels through years of rigorous training. *'Superhuman Strength': As a Saiyan, Vegeta possesses immense physical strength, far more advanced than that of any human being, and most alien races. He is strong enough to effortlessly break all Earthling-made materials or weapons, move in increased gravity without any discomfort, and even lift a suit capable of sinking through a planet. Although, in a comical scene of the Dragon Ball Super manga, even as a Super Saiyan he is not strong enough to even make the one thousand ton Magetta move. *'Superhuman Speed': As an extremely experienced and trained Saiyan warrior, Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic and eventually light speeds, enabling him the ability to travel great distances in short periods of time, or move at "untrackable" speeds while in combat. *'Superhuman Durability': As a highly trained Saiyan, Vegeta's body is far more durable than that of normal human beings, being essentially invulnerable to all Earthling-made weapons. However, while naturally durable thanks to his Saiyan physiology, he does have limits, as other powerful beings as himself can hurt, and potentially kill him, if he does not defend himself correctly, and when purposely lowering his guard and ki to protect him, even an energy wave from Krillin, a being far weaker than himself, was capable of leaving him near death, though it did require two attempts from the later, with Vegeta claiming his first try was useless. *'Superhuman Senses': Vegeta is able to think and react at extremely high speeds, easily able to dodge or catch projectiles fired from weapons, or even keep up with incredible combat speeds from his opponents. As a Saiyan, Vegeta also has enhanced senses of smell, taste and sight, which further increase his combat senses and instincts. Energy Abilities As a elite Saiyan warrior, Vegeta has great mastery over his own Ki, the natural life force every being has, and uses it to increases his fighting abilities. *'Flight' – The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. As a Saiyan, Vegeta can naturally fly at incredible speeds with minimal effort. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' – The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Vegeta learned this technique after his first battle against Goku on Earth. *'''Ki'' Transfer' – Vegeta can grant some of his energy to a wounded person to restore some of their energy. *'Godly Ki mastery''' – Vegeta can change the nature of his Ki to that of the gods, increasing his power drastically. With the Godly Ki, Vegeta gains access to god-level transformations such as the Super Saiyan God and the Super Saiyan Blue. *'Spirit Control' - Having achieved Spirit Control to a greater degree than Goku, Vegeta became able to use his power to a much greater extent. Mental Abilities *'Extremely high willpower' – Vegeta's willpower, which is mainly fueled by his pride as the prince of the Saiyans, is such that he can stand great physical and mental stress. His willpower is such that he can remain immobile for days under the extreme conditions of a wasteland or counter Babidi's powerful Manipulation Sorcery. *'Gag manga awareness': Vegeta is capable of being aware of when he has entered into a gag manga environment, as opposed to his usual battle manga one.NekomajinDragon Ball Super episode 69, "Goku vs. Arale! An Off-the-Wall Battle Spells the End of the Earth?" He is also capable of switching to a gag manga type fighting style in these situations, which he displays against Arale. Techniques Energy Techniques Offensive Techniques *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Galick Gun' Vegeta's signature technique. Vegeta curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. **'Final Galick Cannon' – Vegeta charges at the opponent and punches them in their face. Then, he attacks the opponent with a rapid barrage of punches and kicks before punching them in their stomach. Finally, Vegeta charges purple energy in his fist and fires the energy in the form of a Galick Gun through the opponent's stomach, inflicting a great deal of damage. **'Final Burst Cannon' - To perform the attack, Vegeta draws his hands out to his sides as he powers up, creating an enormous whitish-purple aura around his body. Then, he throws his arms out in front of him and fires a large Galick Gun energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. **'Galick Blazer' - Vegeta shoots the attack from one hand, with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. **'Double Galick Cannon' - First, Vegeta charges at the opponent, but stops right in front of them and places both of his hands on the opponent's chest. Then, he charges yellow energy in his hands. Finally, Vegeta fires the yellow energy in the form of a massive energy wave against the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. **'Super Galick Blaster' - When he performs this move, Vegeta opens his mouth and fires a pink energy wave toward the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Galaxy Breaker' - First, Vegeta generates electricity around his chest and converts it into a bluish-white aura around his body. Then, he thrusts his chest forward and fires a huge energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage as well as causing the opponent's body to violently contort. *'Shine Shot' - The user prepares a ball of fire in their hands and throws it, tossing the fireball at the opponent to severely burn them or worse. The user sometimes moves in a sideways direction after firing the attack. *'Tail Slicer' - A variation of the Destructo Disc. *'Super Explosive Wave' - The user stands charging energy around their body, then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. If the foe comes in contact with the Super Explosive Wave, it will deal much greater damage than the normal Explosive Wave. It can also be used for defense and offense at the very same time. It also appeared in the anime and some other video games with similar effects. The larger the user or the more ki they have, the wider and more enhanced it will become. *'Dirty Fireworks' - With the enemy on the ground or in the air, Vegeta aims at them with his outstretched index and middle fingers held together and creates a huge explosion on the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Lucora Gun' - A Continuous Energy Bullet. *'Big Bang Attack' - In order to perform it, Vegeta extends his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle. He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. **'God Heat Flash' - To preform the attack, Vegeta extends his arm, opens his hand, and charges ki in the palm of his hand, similar to the normal Big Bang Attack. However, Vegeta fires the attack as a beam instead of a sphere. *'Photon Bomber' - First, the user raises his right hand as he curls his fingers and charges a white energy sphere. Then, he brings his hand forward and fires the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Final Flash' - The Final Flash is formed by drawing both hands back while gathering ki. Then, the user place bottom of their palms together, forming a sphere of energy that emits sporadic bolts of electric yellow ki that shoot out in all direction. Finally, the user discharges a massive golden beam of energy with electric ki streaming around it towards his opponent. **'Final Crash' - First, Vegeta draws his hands to his sides and charges two whitish-blue energy spheres with streaks of electricity. Then, he brings his hands together with fingers spread apart and fires a massive energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. *'Maximum Flasher' - Vegeta draws his right hand back to his right side and charges a yellow energy sphere. Then, he brings his hand forward and fires the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Final Impact' - Majin Vegeta raises his index finger, middle finger, and thumb forward and fires a powerful bolt of energy at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. *'Final Explosion' - To begin the attack, Vegeta gathers his life force and converts it into energy, creating flame-like ribbons of energy that spiral around his body. Both his and his opponent's bodies begin emitting small flecks of golden light, resembling dust blowing off of their skin. *'Heat Dome Attack' - Vegeta points both his hands up in the air. Then, he charges a large dome of yellow energy around himself. From this energy dome expels a gigantic Finish Buster up at the opponent, inflicting an enormous amount of damage. *'Gamma Burst Flash' - Vegeta charges ki in both of his hands like a variant of Final Flash and then releases it similar to a Double Galick Cannon with his hands in an inverted position, resulting in a devastating beam capable of greatly damaging even those who are stronger than Vegeta himself. *'Kiai' – A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. In ''Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Vegeta fires compressed air spheres from the palm of his hand at his opponents. Support Techniques *'Power Ball' - By combining ki with the planet's atmosphere, a sphere of condensed Blutz Waves is created. Using this, a Saiyan can achieve the Great Ape transformation even when a full moon (or similar planetary body) is not present. However, using the technique is apparently very tiring, so it is primarily used as a last resort, and even Saiyans that can use it prefer to transform using a planetary body. The Power Ball disappears after 90 minutes. Martial Art Techniques Single Strikes *'Final Blow' – Vegeta launches himself forward, and in an instant, delivers a hard punch to the opponent's stomach. *'Final Strike' – Vegeta delivers an unblockable kick to the opponent that sends them flying. Hold and Throws *'Crushing in Hands' - A strength technique usually used by fighters bigger than their opponents. Rush Combinations *'Elite Assault' - Vegeta first headbutts the opponent, sending them flying away. He then flies to them and kicks them in the face. With the opponent stunned, Vegeta attacks them with a Double Axe Handle, sending them to the ground. *'Genocide Breaker' - First, Vegeta charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up in the air after the opponent and immobilizes them with a hand chop to their ribs. Finally, Vegeta puts his hand over the opponent's face and blasts them away with an energy wave, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Amazing Impact' - First, Vegeta dodges the opponent's punch and lays on the ground to double kick them up into the air. Then, he backflips up onto his feet and flies up into the air above the opponent. Finally, Vegeta knocks the opponent down to the ground with a Double Axe Handle, inflicting a high amount of damage. **'Wild Hunt' - The user starts the attack by knocking the opponent away with an uppercut, then uses a flying dash to get around behind the opponent to deliver an aerial version of Amazing Impact's double kick to send the opponent flying away again, then flies up into the air to deliver the Double Axe Handle portion of Amazing Impact knocking the opponent into the ground, before powering up with their arms & legs outstretched like a star, then performs a double fist flying charge (similar to Nova Strike) to presumably finish off the helpless opponent. Others *'Wild Sense' - A variation of the Afterimage Technique that allows the user to counterattack right after dodging the opponent's attack. Speed and Movement Techniques *'Afterimage Technique' - An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. Power Ups Techniques *'Saiyan Power' - A Saiyan genetic trait that allows their performance to continually increase against adversity, enabling them to heal faster and simultaneously improve compared to before. *'Fusion Dance' – A short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. *'Super Saiyan God-to-Blue switching' - Vegeta rapidly switch between the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue forms in order to utilize Super Saiyan Blue's power to its full potential. Transformations *'Great Ape' – Like all Saiyans, Vegeta can transform into a Great Ape when absorbing enough Blutz Waves, usually from looking at a full moon, while still having his tail. Vegeta retains his rationality and composure when transformed. Likewise, he also retains the ability to fully speak and manipulate his energy for feats such as flying. *'Super Saiyan' – This form multiples Vegeta's base power 50x times his normal amount. The first Super Saiyan transformation, first achieved by Vegeta's vigorous training before the Androids' arrival at his frustration of not being able to go Super Saiyan. **'Super Saiyan Second Grade' – The first branch of the advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. In the form, every nerve is concentrated, sending ki through the body to inflate the muscles. It raises both power and speed. **'Super Saiyan Third Grade' - The second branch of advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. All natural inhibitions of the body are completely removed in this state, resulting in 100% utilization of strength and stamina reserves. While never been shown taking on the form, it is heavily implied by Cell that Vegeta is also capable of using it, but opted not to do so as he was aware of the downside of the form. **'Super Saiyan Full Power' – The mastered state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form. **'Super Saiyan 2' – The direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. Through different methods, the Super Saiyan 2 state can be powered up from its ordinary power boost into a much stronger state. ***'Demon Prince' - A powered up form taken on by Vegeta when Babidi harnesses the evil in Vegeta's heart to take control of him, giving him a significant boost in power, including maintaining his Super Saiyan form. ***'Rage Mode' - A state one can enter as a result of great distress. During which, the user's prowess in might is boosted to extreme levels. **'Super Saiyan 3' - The third form of Super Saiyan and the successor to the second transformation. This form extracts every drop of potential from a Saiyan's blood. (video games only) Raging Blast 2 states Vegeta attained it after the fall of Kid Buu. *'Super Saiyan God' - A Saiyan transformation that surpasses Super Saiyan 3 and its predecessors. It is initially obtained through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans or special divine training. As noted by Top, the Super Saiyan God state possess the Aura of a God. **'God-like Saiyan' - An empowered state of being undertaken by Saiyans who gain control of Super Saiyan God, and gain the ability to utilize god-like power without having to change their form. **'Super Saiyan Blue' - A form that uses the power of Super Saiyan God with the first Super Saiyan form. ***'Perfected Super Saiyan Blue' - The completed Super Saiyan Blue form that results in the user being able to transform into a higher form. ***'Super Saiyan God SS Evolved' - A state achievable by a user of Super Saiyan Blue who has broken through their limits. *'Tuffleization' - A form taken on by Vegeta after Baby takes control of his body. **'Tuffleized Super Saiyan' - A white-haired variant of the Super Saiyan form used by a fully Tuffleized Saiyan. **'Strongest Form 1' - A transformation attainable by a Saiyan who has been completely dominated by a Tuffle parasite. **'Strongest Form 2' - A transformation attainable by a Saiyan who has been completely dominated by a Tuffle host. *'Golden Great Ape' - An alternative and far stronger type of Great Ape that is the result of a Saiyan in Great Ape form becoming a Super Saiyan. **'Super Saiyan 4' – A Saiyan transformation that is a different branch of transformation from the earlier Super Saiyan forms, such as Super Saiyan 2 and 3. Anime-only Abilities and Techniques Abilities *'Powerful Lungs': In the anime, Vegeta has shown himself capable of surviving for extended periods of time in outer space, without the need of air, although it can be assumed that extended deprivation of air will eventually lead to his death. *'Telekinesis' – A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Telepathy' – It is a way to communicate with others using one's mind. Users can also read the minds of the ones they communicate with, similar to telepathic eavesdropping. Techniques *'Saiyan Energy Attack' - He charges up a blast in a fashion similar to a Finish Buster, and fires it at the opponent to inflict a large amount of damage. *'Triple Blast' – An anime only technique. Vegeta fires three yellow Ki Blasts from his left hand at the same time. He uses this attack on Perfect Cell. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Dark Impact' - When the opponent attempts to attack, Majin Vegeta shouts "What's the matter, is this all you got?" and moves to avoid the opponent's attack. Then, he puts his hands on the opponent's stomach and blasts them away with a yellow energy wave, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Energy Rings' - Majin Vegeta extends his right arm and points his middle and index fingers at the opponent, as if he was about to use his Final Impact attack. Then, he fires five powerful rings made out of pure energy at his enemy, trapping them by their arms, legs, and neck so that Majin Vegeta can attack them while the opponent is incapable of fighting back. *'Hellzone Grenade' – Vegeta charges up and fires several energy spheres randomly in the opponent's direction, disregarding accuracy and with no intent on actually hitting the enemy. With efficient ki control, the multiple energy spheres are suspended in the air, completely surrounding them. Finally, Vegeta commands the energy spheres, which change from a yellow to purple color, to rapidly spin around the opponent and inevitably rain down on them with a vicious onslaught from every direction, filling the sky with a blinding light and inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Final Kamehameha' - A combination of and Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Kamehameha. *'Final Shine Attack' - The first version has Vegeta putting his right hand to his side and forming a green energy sphere then he brings his hand forward and fires a green energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The second version has Vegeta performing the attack simply using the Final Flash stance instead. *'Energy Palm' – The one handed energy wave used to kill Nappa in Dragon Ball GT. Martial Arts Techniques *'Exploding Wave' - The user manipulates their ki to disrupt the planet's geomagnetic field. With a swift upwards motion of the hand, the user can create a massive atomic explosion that has the potential to cause an almost endless crater in the desired area. *'Spirit Breaking Cannon' - First, Vegeta punches the opponent, then kicks him upwards. Then, Vegeta quickly rushes upward from below, kicking the opponent brutally in the stomach. Finally, he elbows the opponent downwards, inflicting massive damage. *'Atomic Blast' - First, Vegeta says "Fool!" and punches the opponent in their stomach. Then, he attacks the opponent with a roundhouse kick and a punch to their back. Finally, Vegeta flips upside down in the air and blasts the opponent away with a yellow energy wave fired from his hands, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Galick Impact' - As he shouts "Follow this!", Vegeta charges at the opponent and punches them across the face, knocking them on to the ground. Then, he walks towards the opponent when they get up and puts his hand inches away from their back, charging an energy sphere. Finally, Vegeta shouts "You're out of here!" and blasts the opponent away on the ground with a Big Bang Attack, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Demonic Rush' - First, Majin Vegeta punches the opponent in the face. Then, he hits them with a barrage of punches and kicks before kicking them into the air. Finally, he punches them in the stomach before punching them away, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Face Slap' – Vegeta slaps his opponent in the face. Used against Goku while in Majin form, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Infinite Break' - Vegeta punches the opponent twice in their face. He then knees the opponent in their stomach and punches them away, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Grading on a 100 point scale, I give you a 30 at best!' - Vegeta slams the opponent to the ground by their jaw and kicks them away. *'Pride of Our Warrior Race' - First, Vegeta punches the opponent in the stomach and once more in their face. Then, he grabs the opponent by the head and throws them to the ground. Finally, Vegeta slams down onto the defenseless opponent, assaults them with a barrage of punches and finishes them off with one mighty blow. *'Energy Punch' – A powerful punch that is charged with energy. **'Savage Strike' – Vegeta clads his fist in blue-colored and then punches the opponent down to the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Video Game Techniques Video Game Only Techniques *Mind Break – A videogame only ability. Super Saiyan 3 Majin Vegeta uses a beam to take over Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. *Risky Fight - Vegeta can use his own HP and exchange for EN. ''Butōden'' series *'Handspring Attack': Vegeta springs off of his hands into the air, hitting anything in his way. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden. *'Backstep Headbutt': Vegeta quickly backflips, landing gracefully on his feet, then dashes forward with his forehead extended, looking to make a hit. Used in Super Butōden. *'Crossing Combination': Vegeta rushes forward, kicking and punching. He punches the opponent, gives them a knee shot, then follows up with two more kicks. Also called Rushing Combo or Punch/Kick Combo. *'Super Elbow Smash': a dashing elbow smash technique. Vegeta quickly moves to the other side of the opponent and smacks them with his elbow so hard that they fly a great distance. Also named Elbow Drive. *'Hammer Of Vegeta': jumping/diving elbow drop. *'Dive Slash': diving dropkick. *'Slash Kick': Vegeta flies upwards with a kick, then dives back towards where he was standing with another kick. Also called Super Kick or Diagonal Kicking. In Ultimate Battle 22, it is called Kick Slash and Vegeta performs only one jumping calf kick. *'Sliding Kick': Vegeta slides forward with his foot extended, striking low and knocking down his opponent. *Exploding Wave: Vegeta raises his arm as an energy aura emerges from ground and damages the opponent. Also called Explosive Breaker, Explosion Wave, and Ground Flare. *Renzoku Energy Dan: Vegeta's Continuous Energy Bullet attack is called "Galick Gun" in Ultimate Battle 22. *Destructo Disc *Big Bang Attack *Final Flash *Final Blast Bomb *'Super Meteo Hitting': his meteor attack in Super Butōden 2. Vegeta hits the opponent up in the air, smacks them back towards the ground, stops them and elbows them in the other direction. *'Galactic Gunfire': his meteor attack in Buyū Retsuden, Super Butōden 3, and Hyper Dimension. Vegeta smacks his opponent into the air, then he fires up tons of Ki Blasts which keeps the opponent suspended in the air being fired at. When the opponent finally comes down, Vegeta says “Good Riddance” and finishes them off with a Big Bang Attack that sends them flying so fast that it makes an explosion when they land. Also known as "Final Bullet Attack" in the Japanese versions (ファイナルブリットアタック). *'Meteo Barrage': his meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. ''Super Battle'' *'Blitz Rumble Kick' (ベヅータランブルキック): a flaming side kick. *'Burning Head' (バーニングヘッズ): a flaming headbutt. *'Rising Smash' (レイジングスマッシュ): a ground shave energy wave. *Galick Gun *Kiaitame *Final Flash ''Budokai'' series *Galick Gun *Final Flash *Big Bang Attack *Spirit Bomb: Vegeta absorbed the Spirit Bomb from Goku to fight Janemba in Super Saiyan 2. *'Final Bash': Vegeta kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. *Meteor Flash *'Nose Dive Crash': Vegeta grabs his opponent and punches them up in the air, then he jumps and punches them down again and finally, he kicks them before they touch the ground. *'Meteor Break': a rush attack finished with a Kiai. *Atomic Blast *Final Explosion *Final Shine Attack *Kamehameha (Shin Budokai) **Friend Kamehameha (Shin Budokai; used with Goku) ''Supersonic Warriors'' series ;Base form *Dirty Fireworks *Final Crash *Final Bleed *Galick Gun *Meteor Burst *Garlic Fire ;Super Saiyan *Planet Burst: Vegeta executes a melee combo on his opponent and eventually slams them into the ground. *Final Flash *Big Bang Attack *Big Bang Burst ;Majin Vegeta *Final Blaster *Atomic Burst *Meteor Burst *Final Explosion ;Team attacks *Garlic Buster (with Future Trunks) *Outsider Shot (with Piccolo) *Super Bajit Sword (with Goku) ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Special techniques *Afterimage *Amazing Impact *Big Bang Attack *''Chou Makouhou'' (as a Great Ape) *''Chou Makouhou'' Barrage (as a Great Ape) *Dirty Fireworks *Explosive Wave *Final Explosion (as Majin Vegeta) *Final Flash *Final Galick Gun *Final Shine Attack *Finger Blitz Barrage (as Baby Vegeta) *Finish Sign *Full Power *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Galick Gun *Gigantic Flame (as Baby Vegeta) *Hi-Tension *Howl (as a Great Ape) *I'm Super Vegeta! *Infinite Break *Majin's Awakening *Maximum Flasher *Prince's Pride *Revenge Death Ball (as Baby Vegeta) *Revenge Death Ball Final (as Baby Vegeta) *Saiyan Soul *Spirit Breaking Cannon *Super Energy Wave Volley *Super Explosive Wave *Super Galick Gun (as a Great Ape) *Wild Sense Rushing techniques *Auto-Counter *Auto-Flying Kick Counter *Auto-Heavy Counter *Blaster Wave *Flying Kick *Ground Slash *Heavy Finish *''Kiai'' Cannon *Lift Strike *Rolling Hammer *[[Rush Ki Wave|Rush Ki Wave]] *Step-In Sway *Sway Ground Slash *Sway Heavy *Sway Lift Strike Signature techniques *Counter - High Speed Rush Movement *Counter - Z Counter *Dragon Smash *High Speed Rush Movement *Hyper Smash *Lightning Attack *Step-In Auto-Counter *Step-In Auto-Heavy Counter *Step-In Flying Kick *Step-In Ground Slash *Step-In Heavy *Step-In Ki Wave *Step-In Lift Strike *Step-In Sway *Sway Ground Slash *Sway Heavy *Sway Ki Wave *Sway Lift Strike *Vanishing attack *Z Counter Combination techniques *Air Combo 1 *Air Combo 2 *Air Combo 3 *Blaster Wave Combo *Delta Storm *Dragon Tornado *Energy Storm *Heavy Crush *''Kiai'' Cannon Smash *Power Press *Rolling Hurricane *Rush Finish *Rush In *Rush In Attack ''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *Lucora Gun *'G. Slicer': Vegeta shoots off an arc of blasts toward the opponent. *'Assault Rush': a very fast barrage of kicks. *'Counter Break': Vegeta counters his opponent's melee attack with a powerful uppercut. *'Blast Flare': an exploding attack used by Majin Vegeta. *Galick Gun ''Shin Budokai'' *Spirit Bomb Absorbed *'Janemba' - After being possessed by Janemba's Majin Vegeta, he is later possessed by Janemba himself. It is then stated by Goku that Vegeta is starting to become Janemba. *'Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan' - The result of a Super Saiyan form becoming empowered through Spirit Bomb Absorption. ''Burst Limit'' *Super Big Bang Attack *Shining Rage Attack ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *Super Galick Blaster *Galick Blazer ''Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *Demonic Rush Raging Blast *Galick Shooting - Vegeta's signature attack in the Raging Blast series. *Brave Punisher – A rush attack. Battle of Z *Majin Rush - A rush attack. ''Xenoverse'' *'Galick Gun' **'Super Galick Gun' - SSGSS Vegeta's Ultimate Attack. A Super-powered Galick Gun that can be charged. *'Finish Breaker' - A barrage of energy blasts. **'Consecutive Energy Blast' - A water-downed version of Finish Breaker. That deals leass damage and uses less energy balls. **'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - One of Vegeta's Ultimate Attacks. One of the basic ultimate attacks in Xenoverse where the user unleashes a barrage of energy balls at the opponent. **'Spread Shot Retreat' - One of Vegeta's Evasive Skills. The user moves back while firing ki blasts in random directions. *'Big Bang Attack' *'Final Flash' *'Meteor Crash' - A techniques were the user attacks fiercely with a series of punches and kicks **'Meteor Strike' **'Meteor Blow' **'Sledgehammer' *'Shine Shot' - Vegeta dashes to the side while firing a ki blast. *'Flash Strike' - This technique originates from Dirty Fireworks. The User creates a small explosion from a distance. *'Energy Charge' - The user charges up their ki. **'Full Power Charge' - The user charges double the ki. **'Maximum Charge' - The user charges up even more ki then Full Power Charge. **'Darkness Mixer' *'Counter Burst' - A counter move where Vegeta stops his opponent's ki blast and fires a bigger one. Used in his Super Saiyan Blue form. *'Explosive Wave' **'Break Strike ' **'Spirit Explosion' **'Spirit Boost' *'Afterimage' *'Super Guard' - A Guarding move that can block even Ultimate Attacks. *'Final Blow' – A powerful punch used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form. *'Rage Saucer' – A rush attack where Villainous Mode Vegeta warps around the opponent and hits them before smashing them to the ground. *'Bloody Sauce' – An energy sphere that splits apart and slows down or poisons the opponent when it hits. *'Baked Sphere' – A dark explosive wave utilized by Villainous Mode Vegeta. *'Evil Energy power up' – Vegeta is given the evil energy power up by Towa in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. When using the power up, Vegeta's eyes glow red, his skin darkens, he gains a purple and black aura temporarily, causing his power to increase. ''Extreme Butōden'' *'Galick Gun' - Base Vegeta's Air Ultimate Combo **'Double Galick Cannon' *'Big Bang Attack' - Base & SSJ Vegeta's Primary Special Attack. **'Big Bang Ray' - SSJ Vegeta's Air Ultimate Combo. *'Final Flash' - Base & SSJ Vegeta's Ground Ultimate Combo. Appears as Base Vegeta's Final Ultimate Combo under the name Super Galick Gun. **'Final Shine Attack' - SSJ4 Vegeta's Z-Assist Move. *'Attack to End All Attacks' - SSJ Vegeta's Final Ultimate Combo and Majin Vegeta's Z-Assist Move. *'Final Strike' - SSGSS Vegeta's Z-Assist Move. Delivers a single unblockable kick. *'Bingo Dance' - Dancing Vegeta's Z-Assist Move. Vegeta's funny dance from Battle of Gods. ''FighterZ'' *'Super Dash Kick' *'Crusher Knee Kick' *'Intercept Kick' *'Ki Blast Rush' *'Big Bang Attack' *'Final Flash' ''Heroes'' *'Point-blank Galick Gun' - Super Saiyan God Vegeta: BR's super attack. *'Fully-charged Final Flash' - Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta's super attack during the Prison Planet Saga. ''Dokkan Battle'' *Brotherhood Galick Gun (Tarble & Vegeta) *Dad's Galick Gun (Bulla & Vegeta) *Dad's Final Flash (Bulla & Vegeta) *Father-Son Galick Gun (Future Trunks & Vegeta/Vegeta & Future Trunks) *Gamma Burst Flash ''Xenoverse 2'' *Prominence Flash Gallery References Category:Lists *